The Scientist
by Asphodel Brandybuck
Summary: This is a shortish piece of fiction coinciding with the song 'The Scientist' by Coldplay. Its Sirius' death and Harry dealing with it...which isn't really done in the book, thats why I was compelled to do this..


The Scientist  
  
Disclaimer: I did not write + don't own "The Scientist", the very talented band Coldplay did/do. Also don't own story/characters in 'Harry Potter', JK Rowling does.obviously. Don't mean to break any laws etc etc..  
  
*** This Songfic (I guess you call it that) is set sometime after the fifth book, probably in the summer holidays, so if you haven't read it, DON'T read this unless you want major spoilers. Also, don't question how/why Harry is on the beach, or where this beach is.it just happens.  
  
***  
  
Harry was walking along a beach. He did not notice the cool breeze of the wind coming in off the sea, softly blowing wisps of his jet black hair, nor the icy sea water wash over his feet as the waves rolled upon the shore in the same continuous, almost rhythmic pattern. His eyes were fixed on the wide horizon line that lay out before him, over the ocean, stretching across for miles, uncountable miles. As happened so often of late, his mind fell on Sirius. Harry wondered where he was now.he had gone so quickly, it had all been over before Harry had even had time to realize what was happening. There were so many unsaid words, and they surfaced in Harry's head, all at once, like a whirlwind of emotion and confusion mixed together. Harry breathed in deeply, and whispered.  
  
Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
  
You don't know how lovely you are  
  
I had to find you Tell you I need you Tell you I set you apart  
  
One memory, from months ago, flickered before Harry. It was when Sirius had given him a small, badly wrapped package, "I want you to use it if you need me, alright?" He had told Harry. But Harry hadn't opened the package until it was too late, and had he obeyed one of Sirius' last wishes, he thought with the same twang of guilt that always arose like a sharp pain starting from his stomach, working its way up into his throat.Sirius would still be here with him, with Harry. "If I had just listened! Taken those words seriously.instead of being so wrapped up in myself." He cried out in frustration.  
  
Tell me your secrets  
  
And ask me your questions  
  
Oh let's go back to the start  
  
Running in circles Coming in tales Heads are a science apart  
  
But nothing could change reality, and even if he didn't feel it, Harry knew it. All the If onlys in the world couldn't bring Sirius back, and this stung Harry, like a hundred sharp needles penetrating his heart. His breath was being taken away from him, his soul wrenched out of his throat and despair shook his body as he looked up to the night sky, searching the stars for an answer.  
  
Nobody said it was easy It's such a shame for us to part Nobody said it was easy No one ever said it would be this hard  
  
Oh take me back to the start  
  
Harry lowered his eyes back to the scene in front of him and walked on. As he did so, images and memories of Sirius flashed through his mind.the first time he saw his Godfather, on the Muggle news.the time when, for the best five minutes of his life, Harry had thought he was going to leave the Dursleys and live with Sirius.  
  
I was just guessing  
  
At numbers and figures Pulling your puzzles apart  
  
Questions of science Science and progress Do not speak as loud as my heart  
  
And then, the last image he had of him, the last, most haunting image of his Godfather who he loved so much.Sirius' s face frozen, for just one second, a look of fear and surprise on it, as he fell backwards, behind the vail.  
  
Tell me you love me Come back and haunt me Oh and I rush to the start  
  
Running in circles Chasing tails And coming back as we are  
  
Harry quickened his pace, tears now ran freely down his cheeks, the beach in front of him all just a blur. All his eyes could see was a picture of Sirius in his last moments. Harry saw himself lurch forward after Sirius as he disappeared, saw Lupin holding him back, telling him there was nothing he could do. The pain in his heart was crippling and he staggered forward.  
  
Nobody said it was easy  
  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part Nobody said it was easy No one ever said it would be so hard  
  
I'm going back to the start  
  
Harry broke into a run. His legs were taking him forward, he had no control, he couldn't think clearly. All he knew was escape. If he went fast enough, if he never stopped, kept going forward and forward, he would go back. These wild thoughts raced through his mind as he sped on in a crazy dash to get back, back where it started. Suddenly, Harry tripped, his body was flung forward and he landed in a heap. It felt like he had run into a hard brick wall, his head spun from the impact and he lay there, shaking, unable to get up. Waves of sobs took over his body and in final desperation he made a hopeless plea to the night.  
  
Take me back to the start. 


End file.
